Voltasaur Burst!
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: Voltasaur Burst is a game used to train potential heroes, known as Kyoryugers. William Cranston is Kyoryu Navy and protects Tokyo from the revived Deboth Legion, while extensively training in the game. When a Deboth monster fries his Neuro Linker he begins to find himself in a different world every now and then. What is this new world? And what does it have to do with Deboth?


Voltasaur Burst

Prologue

* * *

Somewhere within a deep forest a battle was about to soon begin between two factions. Two teams of three were about to duke it out for the forest's land. They were the Combat Squadron and the other was the Joker Squadron

"Hear our roar!" the leader of the Combat Squadron said.

"**The Dark Hero! Kyoryu Navy!"**

** "The Steel Hero! Kyoryu Cyan!"**

** "The Clashing Hero! Kyoryu Grey!"**

** "The Cleverest Braves in History! Combat Squadron Kyoryuger!"**

On the other side, several other Kyoryugers stood. They were white, green, and dark blue.

**"The Forceful Hero! Kyoryu Tuper!"**

** "The Spinning Hero! Kyoryu Spiral!"**

** "The Moving Hero! Kyoryu Stretch!"**

** "The Craziest Braves in History! Joker Squadron Kyoryuger!" **

The two teams ran at each other, each engaging the other in combat. Navy took on Tuper and the two collided at immense speed. Tuper removed his Tuper Dagger and moved forward at Navy, who removed his own weapon. The two blades struck at Navy looked at Tuper.

"Looks like you'll be moving out of the forest today, Tuper." Navy said, taking his Flute Buster and striking Tuper in the chest.

"I don't think so Navy. This is our forest and I'll be damned if I let some scrub like you take that away from me!" Tuper said, taking his dagger and jabbing it at Navy, causing him to fall back some.

"Tough guy, aren't you." Navy said, removing his Gaburevolver and loading it with one of his Zyudenchi.

**Gaburincho! Tobaspino!**

"Armed on!" Navy said, moving the gun down his arm causing golden spikes to erupt from his arm.

**Mecha Mucho!**

Using his forward momentum, Navy struck at Tuper with incredible force, enough to cause the white opposition to fall to the ground. His teammates quickly joined him. Navy's teammates did the same and joined him.

"They really were pushovers, eh bro?" Grey said, putting his hand on Navy's shoulder. Cyan ran up and put her arms around Navy.

"We did it! We took more land from more people who don't know how to fight." Cyan said, mocking the losers of the fight.

"We're not done yet… We still have a long way to go…" Tuper fell to the ground before disappearing.

"Tuper!" Stretch said, putting his hands on the dirt where his friend disappeared. "You'll pay for this you fiends! We'll be back!" Stretch ran off, alongside Spiral, leaving the territory to the victors.

"That takes care of that guys!" Navy said, throwing his hand up into the air. "I'm glad that was quicker than usual."

"It's probably because they don't utilize their weapons properly, unlike us!" Cyan said, removing her gun and putting it up to her helmet's cheek.

"Or because they lacked the strength and technique we have." Grey said, cracking his knuckles.

"Whatever it was, we won. We shouldn't worry too hard about this. Just worry about getting the land fully claimed." Navy said, walking over to where Tuper had disappeared. He bent down and collected a Zyudenchi with a letter and number on it, representing the area claimed.

"It's getting late out I think. We should go back now." Grey said, walking up to Navy.

"You're probably right. I'm kind of tired right now actually." Navy yawned, stretching his arms out. Cyan ran up and hugged him again.

"And kind of cute too! But I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Cyan said, releasing Navy and disappearing.

"See you tomorrow at school, man." Grey also disappeared from the forest.

"Alright. Better set this as our territory first…" Navy placed the Zyudenchi into his revolver and closed the opening.

**Gaburincho! Territory Claimed!**

"That's good for now, I guess. Better get back home now!" Navy said, disappearing from the area.

In the flash of a second, Navy awoke in a bedroom, his head lying on a desk. Drool dribbled out of his mouth and he looked around to see where he was. It was indeed night, much later than he thought.

"Damn it, took too much time there again. Dad said he wouldn't be back until late tonight." He said, looking down at the watch on his wrist. It was only eight at night, and his father would not return until midnight. The boy in question was about sixteen years old and a first year in high school. He wore a navy colored shirt and a lighter shade of navy coat with two zeroes on the back. His name was William Cranston Jr., but mostly went by Will.

He walked over to his bed and laid in it for a moment before whistling a small tune. A small roar was heard and a little creature appeared from outside the window. It made another happy noise and jumped onto Will's lap. It was a small dinosaur, seemingly a Spinosaurus.

"Hey there partner. How was your day?" Will said, rubbing the small dino's head. It purred in delight as it flipped in the air before making another noise, indicating an attack.

"You spotted Deboth?" Will asked, with the small dinosaur nodding before going to the window and pointing outside. Will got up and looked outside as well. He looked over to the spot where Tobaspino was pointing. "I got it. Let's take them down partner!" The dino nodded in agreement as they left the apartment room. He started going toward the elevator, with Tobaspino in his backpack.

Going into the elevator, he looked over to see another person standing in it, a young man wearing a blue uniform, with glasses over his eyes. The doors closed and the two stood in silence for a moment. Will, tired from the day's events dropped his bag onto the ground and apparently did not notice. The other kid in the elevator bent down and handed it back to him.

"Here, you dropped this." He said, holding the brown bag out in front of Will. He nodded and took it from him.

"Thanks, didn't even notice that I dropped it. Guess that happens to everyone now and then, right?" Will said, putting the bag over his shoulder. He held out his hand. "Thanks, the name's Will."

"I'm Mayuzumu Takumu, nice to meet you." He returned the shake, but the door opened again.

"Maybe we'll meet again, Mayuzumu." Will said, stepping out and running toward the outside.

"What a strange foreigner. He seemed nice enough though."

…

"Deboth!" Will said, running after several of the foot soldiers of the legion. The leader of the pack was a large plant looking fellow, Debo Plante.

"Ah. Kyoryu Navy is here." Plante said, mellowly. "Do I have to fight?"

"Yes you do actually. I can't let Deboth run around freely." Will said, Tobaspino jumped out of the bag and in a flash turned into a navy colored Gaburevolver. "Let's go partner! **BRAVE IN!**" Will pressed the button on the Zyudenchi he held, causing him to brave in. He shoved the battery into the gun.

**Gaburincho! Tobaspino!**

** "Kyoryu Change!" **he spun the barrel of the gun, causing a heavy metal tune to erupt from the weapon. He began the small dance that accompanied his transformation.

"Not this time, Kyoryu Navy!" Plante said, removing a whip weapon and striking at the dancing Will. Will turned around and the whip lashed his Neuro Linker, causing it to spark, but did not interrupt his dance.

"**FIRE!**" Will pulled the trigger, causing the spirit of Tobaspino to erupt and bite Will, forming a suit and helmet.

**"The Dark Hero! Kyoryu Navy!"**

To be continued…


End file.
